I'll be Your Lover
by Pyra Storge
Summary: When Raven is silent for thirteen days confined in her room, Beast Boy must figure out why and comfort her. Olden language and triggers. One-shot.


**Beast Boy**

Raven wouldn't come out of her room. It's been three days now and I'm worried. She seems more depressed since October 31st of this year and it's been approximately thirteen days since I've seen her. It was Halloween indeed when she stopped attending house meetings. A few days of absence and perhaps a full week would've been acceptable, but two weeks and a day. Nay, I say ever so gallantly. She is too much upholding to do such a thing.

So at the top of the noon hour and the beginning of the first of the afternoon, I took it upon myself to knock on Raven's door. I waited for a reply and I received none. I decided it would be best, for the sake of seeing of she was rotting on the bed, to open the door for a quick glance. I peered into the room that was the color of a cloudy midnight sky where no lights broke through.

"Raven?" I said with the volume of a baby snake's rattle."Raven?"

A shift came in the darkness on her bed. She was alive, but she did not stand to greet me or shriek as I was intrusive. It became clear that she must be fully clothed as she did not pull at the blanket to cover any skin exposed. She must've been too sick to get undressed. She must've been dressed in her robe for weeks.

The must from her extensive bookshelf appealed the disgust in my senses. She was clearly either so sick that she has been barely surviving with little water and no food or she was heartbroken as only a beautiful woman like her could have her heart broken for weeks on in. My curiosity must be satisfied as I drew closer to her. I laid my hand on her shoulder and gave a squeeze. She didn't respond and only gave a shake. Then another. More. That's when my mind deduced she had been crying.

"Raven?" I said. "Raven?"

I could now hear sniffles coming from the lady. I was no perverse man, but I was slightly aroused at this juncture. A crying woman needing comfort. It was all too perfect. The exact vision I played out in my head when I breathed for sexual affections as a child. Wanting an opposite sex to ball her eyes out, for her to run to me for comfort, and then perhaps I would gain sexual pleasure for my comfort.

I circled the bed so that I may see her face as my eyes were adjusting to the darkness coinciding with the light bleeding into the vast emptiness. I could see tears making a shine in it's lines down her face. Her left cheek was a delta and her right cheek a oceanic tear mark.

I reached out and crouched her cheek asking, "Raven? What matter troubles you my dear?"

"Halloween," she said in a hallow voice.

"How has that troubled you?"

"I was going to the store when a young boy lured me into an alley with the temptations of his own desperation. He said his mother was going into labor and none would help him. And he was truthful. I helped him and found his mother to be in bearing. I delivered and left them to their happiness, but then I started to leave. A homeless man sprung from a pile of boxes and tore my clothing. He held my face against the wall as he took my clothes except for my corset. He did not rape me, but he did molest me and force me on my knees to do… undesirable hhings."

"Who was it?"

"I know him not. But he whispered into my ear that he'd do this again should I ever come into his alley again."

"Let me avenge you."

"No. Please. Honestly, that'd make it worse. Knowing you killed an attacker when if I had not helped another family, I would not have been hurt. I feel as though it is a tradeoff I am grateful for. I ask that you not hunt him down and to lay next to me. I need consolable affection. For I have not known a man and I love you. Please, for the sake of my mind, lay with me and know m!e as you have in you perverse fantasies."

"I am a gentleman and will do no such thing," I said rising to my feet. Raven grasped my arm made me look down at her into her shining eyes full of tears.

"Please," she said firmly. "Do not make me beg for you. I am heartbroken and you are vowing to break my heart even further. Do not do such a thing."

I knew not why she refused revenge, but it is not my place to place vengeance on the man who did such a thing to her. Whatever happened was between that man, her, and God. Who am I to be a judge and convict on my own terms?

"Please," Raven said. I crouched down low and took her hands. I noticed she was only in her corset. She must've been in this room ever since she walked home from that event. I undid my belt and climbed into her bed to share it with her. She pressed for more as she did the most passionate acts I've ever experienced.

In the end, she was upon my chest and I held her in the night. Raven kissed my cheek as she laid settled into comfort and rested with eyes of sexual exhaustion. I held her knowing that perhaps with a little time and healing that the whole world needs, I could be her lover forever.

 **The End**


End file.
